Cat
by Rey Ai
Summary: Kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuna yang biasa-biasa saja, mulai berubah dari hari ini. Semenjak dia berubah menjadi seekor kucing!/Warning! FEM!KUROKO, absurd, abal, GaJe, aneh, dan segala macam penyakit lainya./Romance belum terlihat/Chapter 1: New Life.
1. Prologue

Hari ini seperti biasa, Kuroko Tetsuna memulai harinya dengan ke sekolah—sekolah Teiko. Umur 14 tahun, kelas 2 SMP—hidupnya biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa darinya. Bahkan hawa keberadaan nya tipis sekali hingga orang-orang tidak menyadari keberadaanya, mungkin karena itulah dia hanya mempunyai sedikit teman—bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak mempunyai teman satu pun.

Tapi hari ini semua kehidupan '_normal_' nya akan berubah.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_._**

**_Cat © Rey Ai_**

**_._**

**_Rate: T_**

**_._**

**_Genre: Drama & Romance_**

**_._**

**_Warning: Fem!Kuroko, typo(s), abal, absurd, OOC(maybe)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter 0 : Prologue_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Tetsuna sudah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya, SMP Teiko. Dia melangkah masuk melewati gerbang menuju kelasnya dilantai dua. Sekarang masih pukul 07.40, masih ada 20 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk. Tetsuna berencana menuju perpustakaan sekolah dulu, yah dia memang suka sekali dengan buku—bahkan sampai menjadi petugas perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan ada di lantai satu diujung koridor. Jarak antara kelasnya dengan perpustakaan lumayan jauh juga. Walaupun sebenarnya enggan dengan jarak yang lumayan melelahkan untuk kaki-kaki kecilnya, dia tetap menuju perpustakaan. Percuma jika dia menunggu bel masuk berbunyi, dia tidak punya teman. Itu membuatnya kesepian. Setidaknya dengan di perpustakaan dia bisa membaca novel favoritnya.

Dia melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Di sepanjang koridor utama, dia melihat banyak siswa-siswi sedang asyik ngobrol, Tetsuna juga ingin punya teman. Salahkan hawa keberadaan tipisnya yang membuatnya menjadi begini, wajahnya mendadak menjadi kelam. Ah, dan juga beberapa diantara mereka sedang berpacaran.

Pacaran. Cinta huh? Tetsuna tidak tau apa itu cinta. Dia tidak pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya jatuh cinta, jadi dia tidak tau bagaimana rasanya cinta. Apakah rasanya manis, pahit, sakit, ataupun bisa membuatmu merasa bahagia telah lahir di dunia ini.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna coklat, diatasnya tertera dengan jelas 'perpustakaan'. Dia hendak membuka pintu itu, tetapi pintu itu terbuka sendiri, lalu menampilkan sesosok pemuda di depanya. Manik _scarlet-gold_ nya menatap tajam manik_ aquamarine_ milik Tetsuna. Jeda beberapa detik, Tetsuna barulah sadar.

"Ah... maaf." Kata Tetsuna lalu beranjak menjauh dari pintu dengan sedikit menunduk agar orang tersebut bisa keluar. Kemudian pemuda bersiluet _scarlet_ itu berjalan menjauh dari Tetsuna. Ah, mungkin pemuda itu tidak tau detak jantung milik Tetsuna yang diatas normal. Entah kenapa, selalu apabila Tetsuna melihat ataupun berpapasan dengan pemuda itu detak jantungnya berdetak lebih dari normal. Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

Tetsuna tidak habis pikir, mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang tatapanya sangat dingin dan wajah datar yang selalu menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Selain itu dia selalu dingin dan cuek terhadap perempuan yang selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatianya. Tetsuna berpikir, apa dia tidak mempunyai teman? Yang Tetsuna lihat, pemuda itu selalu sendiri, kecuali saat dia bermain basket—yang memang dia menjadi kapten di tim basket—selain itu dia selalu sendiri.

Memang dia murid yang jenius. 2 tahun berturut-turut dia menjadi peraih juara pertama, hampir seluruh nilai di semua mata pelajaran mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Dia juga menjadi murid populer, baik di kalangan murid maupun guru. Tetapi dia selalu sendiri, mungkin dia hanya ingin sendiri. Juga mungkin yang menarik hati Tetsuna adalah sepasang manik mata dwi warna miliknya itu, atau mungkin juga wajah yang tampanya itu. Tetsuna tidak tau, dan dia juga tidak terlalu memikirkanya. yang jelas pemuda itu—Akashi Seijuuro telah merebut hati milik Tetsuna.

Tetsuna berdecak kesal, hanya dengan memikirkan itu membuat wajahnya terasa mendidih. Dia kemudian menepuk kedua pipinya agar kembali normal dan melupakan hal itu. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju rak novel favoritnya dan mulai membaca.

**~OoO~**

Pelajaran keempat Tetsuna adalah olahraga. Tetsuna tidak terlalu menyukai olahraga, karena fisiknya yang lemah itu. Dia cuma menghela napas, kemudian setelah dia selesai berganti baju, dia menuju _gym_. Disana tampak pemuda itu—Akashi Seijuuro dan para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sedang berlatih basket. _Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah sebutan untuk 5 orang yang hebat dan mempunyai kemampuan yang melebihi pemain basket lainya. Akashi Seijuuro juga temasuk di dalamnya.

Kenapa para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sedang berlatih basket sekarang? Bukankah ini masih belum jam masuk ekstra basket? Mungkin saja itu dikarenakan akan ada pertandingan_ Inter-High_ 2 minggu dari sekarang. Tetsuna melihat para _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan pandangan takjub, memang benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan kemampuan para _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Kemudian dia memperhatikan Akashi, tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Jeda 3 detik, Tetsuna mengalihkan pendangan darinya. Dia melihat pemuda itu lagi, dia sedang men-_dribble_ bola lalu memasukkan bolanya kedalam ring. Mungkin saat mereka saling pandang itu hanya ilusi Tetsuna. Tidak mungkin bukan Akashi Seijuuro bisa melihat nya, sedangkan hawa keberadaanya tipis.

Tetsuna kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu sisi lapangan, menjauh dari keramaian yang dibuat teman perempuan di kelasnya yang berteriak kepada anggota_ Kiseki no Sedai_. Sedangkan teman laki-lakinya hanya memandang para_ Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan tatapan iri.

DUK.

Sebuah bola menggelinding dan berhenti dikakinya. Diambilnya bola itu dan dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari pemilik bola itu. Tidak ada siapapun. Tetsuna hendak mengembalikan bola itu ke lantai, tapi seseorang mendekatinya. Seorang perempuan dengan surai merah jambu mendekatinya.

"Ah maaf. Bisa kamu berikan bola itu kepadaku ... nggg..." tanya gadis itu menggantung.

"Tetsuna, namaku Kuroko Tetsuna." Kata Tetsuna.

"Ah, ya Kuroko-_san_." Kata gadis itu dengan ceria. Tetsuna memberikan bola basket itu kepada gadis itu.

"Nama mu siapa?" tanya Tetsuna, karena gadis itu tak kunjung menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal." Kata gadis itu. "Ah Kuroko-_san_, boleh kupanggil Tetsuna-_chan_?" lanjut gadis itu.

DEG.

Rasanya jantung Tetsuna ingin berhenti. Masalahnya baru pertama kali ada orang yang memanggil nama kecilnya itu—ralat ini kedua kalinya ada orang yang memanggil nama kecilnya. Rasanya dia mau terbang melayang. Apa mungkin dia adalah teman pertama Tetsuna di sekolah ini?

"Ah, maaf kalau aku lancang. Kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa." Kata Momoi yang canggung akan keterdiaman Tetsuna. Mungkin saja Tetsuna tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

"Bu...bukan begitu. Hanya saja baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang memanggilku dengan nama kecilku sejak aku bersekolah di Teiko." Sahut Tetsuna cepat-cepat agar tidak jadi salah paham.

"Maksudnya kamu tidak punya satu teman pun disekolah ini? bukankah kamu manis?" tanya Momoi yang bingung. Wajah Tetsuna sedikit memerah karena Momoi memujinya.

"I..iya. Soalnya hawa keberadaanku yang tipis jadi aku jarang diperhatikan orang lain." Jawab Tetsuna canggung. '_bahkan orang sampai menyebutku hantu_' tambah Tetsuna dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kamu mau berteman denganku...Tetsuna-_chan_?"

"Te...tentu saja. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuanya." Kata Tetsuna sambil membungkukan badanya. Tentu saja Tetsuna punya kesopanan yang tinggi.

"Salam kenal." Akhirnya mereka berdua berbincang-bincang lama sekali. Tetsuna senang sekali, akhirnya dia bisa mendapatkan teman pertamanya. Mengobati hati yang terasa kosong karena kesepian. Setelah beberapa tahun ini dia tidak pernah tersenyum sebahagia ini, dia bisa tertawa lepas karena ada Momoi. Teman pertamanya di sekolah Teiko, Momoi Satsuki.

Derap langkah milik seseorang mendekat. "Oi Satsuki! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya orang itu. Tetsuna melongokan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ serta badanya yang kekar, dia _swetdropp_ mendapati orang itu.

"Huh, Dai-_chan_! Kau mengganggu pembicaraan kami!" gerutu Momoi.

"Kami? Bukanya kau hanya sendirian?"

"Dai-_chan_ ini bagaimana sih? Aku sedang bersama Tetsuna-_chan_!" kata Momoi sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Tetsuna.

"HUWAAA! Se-sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Jangan mengagetkanku." Jerit Aomine seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang meihat hantu.

"Maaf, dari tadi aku sudah ada disini bersama dengan Momoi-_san_."

"Dai-_chan_ tidak sopan! Maaf Tetsuna-_chan_, Dai-_chan_ memang kurang ajar. Oh iya Tetsuna-_chan_, dia ini Aomine Daiki, teman masa kecilku. Dan juga panggil aku Satsuki saja."

"Tidak apa-apa Momoi-_san_, aku sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Tapi rasanya aku agak canggung kalau memanggil nama kecil seseorang."

"Salah sendiri dia seperti hantu!" bantah Aomine tidak mau disalahkan. Momoi dan Aomine akhirnya bertengkar. Tak sengaja tatapan Aomine dan Tetsuna bertubrukan. Manik mata _sapphire_ itu menatapnya dari bawah sampai ke atas. "Hei, kau."

"Iya?"

"Ukuran dadamu tidak besar seperti milik Satsuki." Ucap Aomine tanpa dosa. Sontak saja wajah Tetsuna seperti kepiting rebus, dan Momoi memukul Aomine dengan bola basket yang dibawanya tadi. Rasanya Tetsuna ingin menangis sekarang, apakah mendapatkan teman itu sulit?

"Maaf Tetsuna-_chan_, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dai-_chan_ memang begitu, dia mesum tingkat akut." Kata Momoi meminta maaf. Satu tetes air mata keluar dari sepasang manik mata _aquamarine _milik Tetsuna. "Tetsu-_chaaan_! Jangan menangis, aduh bagaimana ini? Ahomine! Lihat apa yang telah kau perbuat pada Tetsu-_chan_!" dumel Momoi yang panik melihat Tetsuna menangis.

"Maaf." Kata Aomine.

"Eh?" jawab Tetsuna dan Momoi berbarengan. Jarang sekali Aomine meminta maaf.

Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menangis. Bukan lelaki sejati kalau membuat seorang perempuan menangis. Lagipula, walaupun dadamu tidak besar seperti Satsuki, kamu itu manis." Sontak saja wajah Tetsuna mendidih. Ini pertama kalinya dia dipuji oleh seorang anak laki-laki. Dan entah kenapa sepertinya saat Aomine mengucapkan hal itu wajahnya ikut memerah.

"Jadi, kamu sudah tidak menangis lagi kan?" tanya Aomine memastikan. Tetsuna mengangguk lalu mengusap air mata nya yang tadi menetes. "Syukurlah, berarti aku masih laki-laki sejati." Lanjutnya.

"Huh! Dasar Dai-_chan_! Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi! Tapi tidak biasa Dai-_chan_ memuji seperti itu." tanya Momoi menginterupsi.

"Lupakan itu, yang lebih penting Satsuki, kamu tadi dicari Akashi. Cepat kembali, jangan buat dia marah." Kata Aomine lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maksudnya Momoi-_san_ dicari Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Tetsuna yang tak paham apa yang dikatakan Aomine tadi.

"Ah, aku manajer dari tim basket. Tetsuna-_chan_ mau ikut melihat latihan tim basket?" tawar Momoi.

Sejenak dunia rasanya berhenti berputar bagi Tetsuna. Sungguh, Tetsuna tidak percaya kalau orang yang sepertinya tidak terlalu tahu menahu tentang basket bisa menjadi manager tim basket Teiko. Dimana para _Kiseki no Sedai_ ada. Dan satu lagi, Tetsuna iri dengan Momoi. Dia bisa melihat para _Kiseki no Sedai_ berlatih setiap hari dan juga bisa melihat dan dekat dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Tetsuna iri dengan satu pernyataan itu.

"Kamu kaget ya Tetsuna-_chan_? Mau ikut melihat tim basket berlatih?" tawar Momoi sekali lagi.

Tetsuna segera kembali ke kenyataan, dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju lapangan yang sedang digunakan untuk latihan basket oleh para _Kiseki no Sedai_. Entah kenapa Tetsuna merasa berdebar-debar, jadi dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Are, Momocchi! Siapa gadis yang disebelahmu itu-_ssu_? Dia manis-_ssu_." Ceplos seseorang, wajah Tetsuna merasa mendidih. Entah sudah berapa kali wajahnya menjadi merah hari ini. Dia sedikit mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara seperti itu. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang tampan berjalan mendekatinya. Sepertinya Tetsuna pernah tau orang ini, ah iya dia adalah Kise Ryouta. Salah satu dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ sekaligus bekerja sebagai model, sehingga para _fans_ nya banyak sekali.

"Siapa namanya-_ssu_?" tanya Kise Ryouta yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan Tetsuna. Tetsuna sedikit terlonjak kaget sehingga mundur sedikit kebelakang. "Ah maaf, apa aku membuatmu kaget-_ssu_?"

Tetsuna masih diam ditempatnya, dia terlalu pemalu untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu. "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuna, aku baru saja berteman denganya hari ini. Sepertinya Tetsuna-_chan_ pemalu." Kata Momoi. Kise hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kamu curang Momocchi, kenapa bisa langsung akrab denganya-_ssu_? Sampai-sampai memanggil nama kecilnya padahal barusa kenalan. Aku kan juga ingin." Rengek Kise. Untuk pertama kali ini Tetsuna bisa tau secara langsung ternyata seorang Kise Ryouta itu manja.

"Berisik! Sebaiknya kamu lanjutkan saja latihanmu-_nanodayo_." Kata seseorang bersurai hijau yang memakai kacamata. Ah, dia peraih peringkat kedua, Midorima Shintaro.

"Ne, Momo-_chin_. Tadi kamu dicari Aka-_chin_." Tambah satu suara tiba-tiba. Seseorang dengan tinggi diluar batas normal, kira-kira tingginya 2 meter lebih. Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ah, baiklah Mukkun. Ayo Tetsuna-_chan_ ikut denganku." Ajak Momoi.

"Oi Momoi, tinggalkan saja Kuroko disini." Satu suara menyeruak.

"Tidak akan! Nanti kamu apa-apakan lagi dia Dai-_chan_! Kamu tadi sudah membuatnya menangis!"

"Aominecchi, apa itu benar-_ssu_?" tanya Kise menginterogasi.

"Bukan laki-laki sejati-_nanodayo_." Timpal Midorima sambil melemparkan _shoot_-nya, dan masuk.

"Mine-_chin_ jahat." Imbuh pemuda bersurai ungu yang tingginya lebih dari 2 meter itu. Aomine merasa dipojokan membela dirinya, dan sekarang dia bertengkar dengan Kise.

"Ayo Tetsuna-_chan_!" ajak Momoi. Mereka berdua meninggalkan keributan yang dibuat oleh keempat anggota _Kiseki no Sedai._

"_Ano_ Momoi-_san_. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Tetsuna. Mereka berjalan menuju sisi lain dari lapangan basket, nampak seseorang bersurai _scarlet_ duduk disana.

"Kita mau menemui Akashi-_kun_."

DEG.

Jantung Tetsuna merasa berdebar-debar mendengar nama itu. Ingin sekali Tetsuna lari untuk tidak menemu orang itu, tetapi setengah dari hatinya ingin melihat dengan jelas orang itu. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menemui Akashi. Tapi jantungnya benar-benar berdegup kencang, serasa mau copot.

"Ah, Akashi-_kun_. Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Momoi.

DEG.

Ah, rasanya jantung Tetsuna benar-benar mau copot.

Dia, Akashi Seijuuro sudah ada di depanya tengah duduk sambil menatapnya dingin. Entah kenapa, tetapi tatapanya itu seperti tengah mengintimidasi nya.

"Satsuki, kemana saja kau? Bukankah tugasmu adalah menganalisis?" tanyanya tajam. "Lagipula siapa dia?" Katanya dengan nada yang dingin, yang sanggup menohok Tetsuna. Sepertinya keberadaanya disini memang tidak diharapkan.

"Maaf Akashi-_kun, _tadi aku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Tetsuna-_chan. _Lagipula Akashi-_kun, _jangan menatapnya tajam seperti itu. Tetsuna_-chan_ orangnya pemalu." Jawab Momoi.

Akashi mendesis pelan. "Satsuki, pelatih tadi memanggilmu." Ucapnya.

"Tetsuna-_chan _maaf, aku akan menemui pelatih sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Momoi sambil berjalan menjauh dari Tetsuna. Sekarang cuma tersisa mereka berdua, suasana menjadi canggung. Tetsuna hanya menundukan kepalanya, serius Tetsuna mau pergi dari sini. Walaupun tetsuna tidak melihat Akashi, tapi dia merasakan kalau Akashi menatapnya tajam, begitu dingin. Terlebih, daritadi jantung Tetsuna berdetak lebih cepat. Bisa-bisa Tetsuna mati sekarang.

"Namamu... siapa?" tanya Akashi memecah keheningan. Tetsuna yang kaget mendongak ke arah Akashi, pandangan mata nya tidak terlalu dingin seperti tadi.

"Na...namaku Kuroko Tetsuna." Jawab Tetsuna terbata. kedua mata _heterocrome _milik Akashi meringsut dan mengunci pandangan Tetsuna, rasanya sulit sekali melepaskan pandangan dari nya. Akashi mengalihkan perhatianya menuju _Kiseki no Sedai, _untunglah dengan begini Tetsuna tidak harus memandangi tatapan tajam namun menawan itu.

"Se...sepertinya aku harus kembali." Kata Tetsuna canggung. Kemudian Tetsuna berlari keluar dari _gym, _tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Akashi.

Kise yang melihat itu menghela napas. "Akasicchi memang terlalu menakutkan dan terlalu dingin-_ssu_. Ini sudah beberapa kalinya Akasicchi membuat gadis tidak bertahan lama dihadapanya."

Akashi yang mendengar itu melirik Kise. Yang ditatap merasa merinding dibuatnya. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri Ryouta." Lalu dia beranjak pergi menuju ruang ganti baju.

**~OoO~**

Tetsuna menghela napas, hari ini terasa berat dan aneh untuknya. Sungguh hari ini bisa dikatakan hari keberuntungan atau hari kesialanya karena ditatap manik _heterochome _itu. Tetsuna melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah untuk pulang ke rumahnya, berencana untuk langsung menuju ke tempat tidur nya setelah selesai mandi. Dia ingin mengingat-ngingat lagi apa yang terjadi tadi siang.

Sungguh, sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia menurut Tetsuna. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Tetsuna mendapatkan teman semenjak dia bersekolah disini. Juga, dia bisa berbicara dengan Akashi Seijuuro. Hal yang mustahil bagi perempuan biasa seperti dirinya. Andai saja Tetsuna punya teman untuk berbagi kebahagiaan ini.

Tetsuna melangkah menuju _Maji Burger_, untuk membeli minuman favoritnya, _Vanilla Milkshake._ Ntah kenapa perut Tetsuna terasa lapar, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membeli satu buah _burger_. Setelah selesai membeli itu, Tetsuna bermaksud untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Saat itu lah dia melihat seorang nenek peminta-minta. Tetsuna merasa iba, didekatinya nenek itu lalu diberikanya _burger_ yang sedari tadi cuma dipeganyanya itu.

"Nenek, tidak apa kan kalau aku memberimu makanan seperti ini?" Tanya Tetsuna. Nenek itu hanya mengangguk, lalu dimakanya _burger _milik Tetsuna. Dia hanya terenyum memandangi nenek yang sedang memakan _burger _itu. Saat Tetsuna hendak berjalan kembali kerumah, bajunya terasa ditarik. Nenek itu menarik baju Tetsuna.

"Hei nak, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Aku akan membuat hidupmu berubah." kata nenek itu. Tetsuna mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan nenek itu. Nenek itu tersenyum simpul, lalu keluar asap disekitar tubuh Tetsuna.

BLUP.

Setelah asap itu secara perlahan pudar, Tetsuna bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ditatapnya sekeliling, tidak ada yang berubah. Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari nenek itu, tapi hasilnya nihil, nenek itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba Tetsuna merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal dengan dirinya. Penglihatanya terasa berbeda. Tanganya digunakannya untuk mengusap-usap matanya, tapi rasanya ada yang janggal. Ditatapnya tanganya itu, berbulu dan mempunyai cakar.

Didekatinya genangan air hujan yang ada disampingnya, memang beberapa hari ini hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo. Ditatapnya genangan air itu dengan mata terbelalak, dia berubah menjadi ... seekor kucing?!

* * *

**Halo semua! Author baru pertama kali ini membuat ff ber-genre Drama. Gimana menurut kalian? Hancur ya? maaf, author tidak pandai membuat ff ber-genre drama ;_;**

**Author lagi suka membuat Fem!Kuroko, masalahnya author tidak terlalu suka MxM. Romance kurang ya? maaf sekali nanti chapter 3 mungkin akan lebih banyak Romance nya. Juga sebenarnya ini termasuk genre apa ya? berubah jadi kucing? Fantasy kah? nanti belakangan genre bakal berubah jadi Fantasy (mungkin) untuk sekarang masih normal-normal saja terkecuali berubah jadi kucingnya itu.**

**Next, Chapter 1 : New Life**

**Jika mau memberi saran/kritik, Review ya! jangan Flamming ya :) Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. New Life

Setelah Tetsuna memberika _burger_ miliknya kepada seorang nenek, nenek itu berkata akan merubah hidup Tetsuna. Tetapi dia mengubahnya menjadi seekor kucing!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Cat © Rey Ai**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: Drama, Romance(?)(belum kelihatan sih romance nya), Fantasy(?)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Fem!Kuroko, AU(?), typo(s), abal, absurd, OOC(maybe).**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : New Life**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tetsuna berharap ini semua hanya mimpi! Tidak mungkin bukan seorang manusia bisa menjadi hewan?! Dia berharap segera bangun dari mimpi yang tidak indah ini. Dia panik! Sangat panik! Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia berubah menjadi seekor kucing. Pertama-tama, setelah dia memberikan burger miliknya kepada seorang nenek pengemis dia bilang akan membuat hidupnya berubah, tapi apa maksudnya ini? dia mengerang frustasi.

Dilihatnya sekitar untuk mencari nenek-nenek itu, tetapi nenek-nenek itu tidak ada. Tetsuna menoleh ke arah kanan dilihatnya nenek-nenek itu ada mengawasinya sambil tersenyum senang. '_Apakah dia sudah gila?_' pikir Tetsuna karena seenaknya merubah orang menjadi hewan?! Tiba-tiba asap berada disekitar tubuhnya, lalu dia berubah menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik. Rambutnya yang panjang itu berwarna pirang, kulitnya menjadi mulus dan juga menggunakan baju penyihir lengkap dengan sapu terbangnya. '_Jadi selama ini dia itu penyihir?! Tunggu... memangnya penyihir itu ada? Itu hanya mitos!'_ batin Tetsuna yang tidak menerima apa yang terjadi di depanya.

"Kau pasti bingung kan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Dan juga kau tidak perlu tau aku siapa." kata perempuan—yang mirip penyihir itu—kepada Tetsuna, tentu saja perkataanya membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuna. Dia menatapnya bingung dengan bentuk 'kucing.'

Dia tertawa melihat Tetsuna yang sedang kebingungan dan panik itu "Ahahaha... maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat wajahmu yang panik itu. Ah, jadi Kuroko-san, mulai sekarang hidupmu akan berbeda. Kau tau kenapa aku merubahmu menjadi seperti itu dan tau namamu?" jeda sebentar diantara kata-katanya. Dan, tentu saja Tetsuna tidak tau apa maksudnya, dia hanya terdiam menatapnya datar. Mungkin memang tidak jelas tatapan datarnya dalam bentuk kucing ini. "Itu karena aku ingin merubah kehidupanmu yang **_biasa-biasa saja_**. Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu dan mengenalmu." Lanjut perempuan itu, sambil menekankan kata 'biasa-biasa saja'.

Tetsuna terdiam mendengar hal itu. Memang kehidupannya biasa-biasa saja, dan toh dia menikmatinya. Walaupun jujur, di dalam lubuk hatinya dia ingin kehidupannya menjadi berbeda, tapi itu hanya sebersit keinginan. Tetsuna terkejut dengan kata-katanya yang terakhir, dia sudah lama memperhatikanya dan mengenalnya? 'Apa mungkin dia _stalker_? Jangan berpkir yang aneh-aneh.' Batin Tetsuna yang sudah menyeleweng dari pikiran positif. Gelak tawa terdengar dari perempuan itu, sapu terbang yang di dudukinya ikut bergerak naik turun seiring gelak tawanya.

"Tentu saja aku bukan _stalker_, aku sudah tau semua tentangmu. Bahkan masa lalumu, tentang rahasia orang tuamu." Kata nya sambil tersenyum simpul, senyum yang mengerikan. Tetsuna benar-benar terkejut sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tau tentang masa lalu Tetsuna? Lagipula orang tuanya mempunyai rahasia? Dia yang bahkan anaknya sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang itu. Dan juga kenapa dia bisa mengetahui pikiran Tetsuna?

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bisa tau segalanya?" tanyanya, tapi yang terdengar hanya seperti seekor kucing yang mengeong tidak jelas dengan nada yang terdengar marah. Perempuan itu kembali tergelak dalam tawanya, Tetsuna merasa sebal dengan tawanya.

"Sepertinya ada seekor kucing kecil yang sedang marah." Ledeknya dengan gaya yang cukup centil. Tetsuna benar-benar ingin mencakarnya. "Sepertinya pertemuan kita kali ini cukup sampai disini saja. Lagipula mereka benar-benar menghilangkan semua ingatanmu tentang 'mereka'. Jadi, bersenang-senanglah dengan kehidupan barumu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Tetsuna tertegun dengan ucapanya mengenai ingatan yang hilang, tapi dia bersyukur akhirnya perempuan itu berhenti mengoceh dan akan pergi, walaupun masih banyak misteri yang tersimpan. Tetsuna sudah cukup muak dengan kenyataan yang sekarang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya dan mencari cara agar dia bisa menjelaskan kepada orang-orang dirumah kalau dia sebenarnya adalah Tetsuna! Tapi kembali terdiam sejenak, dia tidak tau apa penangkal kutukan ini. Perempuan-penyihir-dengan-suara-tawa-yang-menyebalkan itu—Tetsuna memberi julukan—tidak memberitahukan apa penangkalnya agar Tetsuna bisa kembali. Dia bingung, dia harus bagaimana.

Ditengah pikiranya yang kacau itu, perempuan-penyihir-dengan-suara-tawa-yang-menyebalkan itu mebuyarkan lamunanya. "Tidak semudah itu kau bisa mengatakanya. Jika ada orang yang tau identitasmu yang sebenarnya, maka nyawamu yang akan jadi taruhanya. Tentu saja, pencabutan nyawamu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Lagipula jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." katanya dengan senyum mengerikan. Tetsuna kira perempuan itu sudah pergi, ternyata dia masih ada disana dengan sapu terbangnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuna menjadi benci dengan pemikiran perempuan yang sok tau itu.

Tapi sekarang yang dia lebih bingungkan, dia tidak boleh memberitahu keluarganya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bicara, malah yang terdengar nanti kucing yang mengeog-ngeong tidak jelas. Dia menggerutu tidak jelas dengan 'rupa' barunya. Memang benar kehidupanya berubah, tetapi ini akan menjadi lebih sulit dan menderita dari sebelumnya.

"Ah, sekilas aku akan memberitahumu namaku, untuk perkenalan. Bukankah tidak sopan untuk pertemua pertama kita tidak menyebutkan nama?" perempuan itu memberi jeda dengan senyuman yang lebih tepatnya bisa disebut seringai. "Namaku Alexandra Garcia. Bersenang-senanglah dengan kehidupan barumu." Kata perempuan itu lalu terbang ke langit dengan sapu terbangnya dan menghilang.

Tetsuna sadar dari keterkejutanya dengan perkenalan singkat tadi. Dia sampai lupa bertanya padanya apa penangkalnya. Ini akan menjadi lebih sulit dari yang dikiranya. Dia melihat wujud barunya di genangan air itu lagi. Tampak, tubuhnya yang sekarang—kucing yang menginjak dewasa dengan bulu putih serta bentol-bentol hitam menghiasi, serta dengan bola mata berwarna biru seperti bola matanya yang besar saat masih menjadi 'manusia'. '_Ternyata kucing ini cukup manis juga_' pikirnya, menyadari betapa manisnya kucing ini. Dia lalu tersenyum simpul.

Sekarang dia bingung harus kemana dulu, diputuskanya untuk kerumah dulu, mungkin disana dia bisa menemukan sesuatu petunjuk untuk mengembalikan tubuhnya.

**~OoO~**

Rumahnya cukup jauh dari Maji Burger, sehingga memakan waktu yang cukup lama, apalagi dengan tubuh yang seperti ini. Saat dia sudah sampai di rumahnya, sesaat dia terpana. Rumahnya terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya—tentu saja karena bentuk baru nya itu. Tetsuna masuk melalui teralis gerbang rumah yang jaraknya cukup lebar, sehingga Tetsuna bisa masuk. Tetsuna memutuskan melewati teralis itu karena dia tidak pandai meloncat, apalagi dengan bentuk kucing yang otomatis lebih kecil dari tubuh aslinya.

Rumah Tetsuna masih mengandalkan gaya Jepang kuno, sehingga terlihat asri. Tanaman jeruk yang biasanya dilihatnya hanya mempunyai tinggi sekitar sepundaknya, sekarang terlihat tinggi. Tidak mau mengulur waktu yang cukup lama karena terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya dengan tubuh baru nya, dia mulai melangkah menuju pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Dia masih ingat disana ada sebuah lubang kecil—lubang itu diketahuinya secara tidak sengaja saat dia iseng-iseng bermain disekitar taman belakang rumahnya—yang menghubungkan dengan ruang tengah keluarga.

Walaupun agak sedikit sempit, tapi tubuhnya berhasil masuk melewati lubang itu. Sepertinya rumahnya sedang sepi, mungkin orang tua nya belum pulang dari toko. Dia segera berlari menuju kamarnya, sialnya pintu kamarnya tertutup, jadi dia tidak bisa masuk. Ditengoknya kamar sebelah, pintunya terbuka. Sepertinya Riko-nee sudah pulang, Tetsuna gembira mengetahui hal itu. Dilangkahkanya kakinya menuju kamar itu, dan dilihatlah seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna coklat muda—berbeda dengan warna rambut Tetsuna yang berwarna _light blue_—yang panjangnya sudah sampai sebahu, yang bisanya dipotong agak cepak kini sudah memanjang—karena dia seorang yang tomboi—sedang konsentrasi belajar di meja belajarnya.

Yap, Tetsuna memang bukan anak kandung dari keluarga ini. Kedua orang tua asli Tetsuna meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dia diangkat menjadi anak angkat oleh keluarga ini saat berumur 5 tahun, memang sudah 9 tahun dia berada di keluarga ini. Tetsuna mengetahui fakta ini ketika dia kelas 6 SD, hatinya merasa tercabik-cabik dan bahkan dia tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Keluarganya masih belum tau kalau Tetsuna mengetahui fakta ini, entah kenapa mereka tidak mau Tetsuna mengetahuinya. Apa mungkin mereka takut Tetsuna tersakiti? Mungkin memang belum saatnya Tetsuna tau tentang kenyataan itu. Tapi yang namanya rahasia keluarga pasti tidak bisa disembunyikan lama-lama bukan? Meskipun begitu Tetsuna tidak pernah dibedakan dengan kakaknya, itulah mengapa Tetsuna senang tinggal dengan keluarga ini.

Didekatinya meja belajar milik sang kakak secara perlahan sehingga tidak membuat kakaknya buyar konsentrasi akan pelajaranya. Tapi tanpa sengaja dia menginjak sebuah kemasan snack yang dibiarkan begitu saja diatas lantai dan tentu saja bunyinya membuat Riko menengok kebelakang dan menemukan seekor kucing yang sangat manis. Hening sejenak, keduanya hanya saling pandang. Tak lama Riko dengan cepat menghampiri kucing itu seraya mengangkatnya keatas tingi-tinggi.

"KYAAA! Kucing ini manis sekali! KYAAA!" teriaknya sambil mendekatkan pipinya ke pipi kucing itu. Seperti menemukan benda paling imut dan manis sedunia. Sepertinya tampak disekitarnya bertebaran bunga-bunga. Tetsuna memang agak risih dengan sikap kakaknya yang seperti ini, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya _fangirling_(?) dari kakaknya sudah selesai. Tetsuna bersyukur, mereka berdua berpandangan selama beberapa detik.

"Ne ne, kalau diperhatikan kamu mirip seseorang. Ah, iya bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku? Apa Te-_chan_ sudah pulang?" katanya. Sepertinya kakaknya benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau kucing yang di depanya adalah Tetsuna. Lagipula itu bagus, kata perempuan—nenek—itu identitas jangan sampai ketahuan, kalau tidak, nyawa taruhanya. Tetsuna jadi merasa merinding memikirkanya, tapi sedih juga tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau kucing itu adalah Tetsuna.

Riko segera berlari menuju kamar Tetsuna, mungkin saja dia tidak tau kalau kucing yang dibawanya ini telah berkeliaran di dalam rumah. Diketuknya pintu kamar Tetsuna, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Diketuknya lagi, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Te-_chan_, apa kamu didalam? Kucingmu berkeliaran di dalam rumah." Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Riko mendecak kesal, mungkin saja Tetsuna belum pulang. Dan mungkin saja kucing ini masuk melewati celah yang ada dirumah, namanya juga rumah lumayan tua.

Riko kembali ke kamarnya, dia duduk di atas ranjang kamarnya sambil memperhatikan kucing yang digendongnya dari tadi. "Ah benar, kamu mirip Te-chan! Nanti kalau dia sudah pulang akan kuberitahukan padanya." Kata Riko dengan semangat. Tetsuna menatap kakaknya ini dengan pandangan miris, ingin sekali dia bilang kalau dia adalah Tetsuna, tapi dia tidak bisa bukan?

"Miew." Cuma itu yang bisa dikatakan Tetsuna. Riko kegirangan mendengar suara manis kucing yang didekapnya itu. Tetsuna merasa senang melihat kakaknya tersenyum senang namun juga sedih. Beberapa jam telah berlalu, jam dinding sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Orangtua Tetsuna sudah pulang dari tadi, tapi sekarang mereka cemas begitu juga dengan Riko karena Tetsuna belum pulang.

Diteleponya semua teman-teman sekelasnya—bukan berarti Tetsuna tidak punya teman, teman sekelasnya tidak ingat padanya—serta orang-orang yang mengenal Tetsuna. Wajah-wajah khawatir yang kentara membuat Tetsuna merasa semakin sedih melihatnya, hatinya terasa sangat sedih melihat wajah-wajah sedih itu. Ingin sekali Tetsuna bilang kalau dia ada disini, tapi percuma suara yang dikeluarkanya adalah suara ngeongan kucing yang pasrah. Bahkan karena Tetsuna menghilang, Riko-_nee_ yang jarang menangis pun ikut menangis, Tetsuna merasa tertusuk-tusuk, sakit.

Tetsuna Cuma bisa mengeong-ngeong untuk meredakan tangisan Riko-nee, kakak yang paling disayanginya. Tapi percuma, yang ada malah Riko-nee menangis meraung-raung. Tetsuna ikut menangis, entah sudah berapa Tetsuna tidak menagis menangis, hatinya sangat sakit. Karena Tetsuna tidak kunjung ditemukan juga, akhirnya keluarganya menelepon polisi, berharap Tetsuna cepat ditemukan.

Dan esok harinya, Kuroko Tetsuna dinyatakan menghilang.

Mentari menyeruak masuk ke dalam celah-celah tirai kamar Riko. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya sembab karena menangis semalaman. Dia tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia menangis, diperhatikanya kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Jam dikamarnya menunjukan pukul 06.45, dia segera menuju kamar mandi dengan lantai gontai. Rasanya dia malas masuk sekolah, dia ingin membantu menemukan Tetsuna.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Tetsuna, Riko ingat dia ingin menunjukan kucing yang mirip denganya kepada Tetsuna. Dicarinya kucing itu ke seluruh penjuru rumah, tapi kucing itu tidak ada.

**~OoO~**

Tetsuna berjalan menuju sekolahnya, memang dengan tubuh kecil ini jarak tempuh yang dibutuhkan sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Tetsuna memilih menjauh dari rumah karena dia tidak mau melihat keluarganya bersedih, itu terasa sakit. Sekarang, Tetsuna sudah memutuskan tujuanya, yaitu mencari perempuan penyihir yang sudah merubahnya. Dia ingin agar perempuan itu mengubahnya kembali menjadi manusia, dia tidak mau melihat wajah sedih dan khawatir itu lagi dari keluarganya.

Dia menuju sekolah hanya untuk memastikan apakah ada yang merindukanya disekolah? Tetsuna berjalan cepat menuju sekolahnya, dilewatinya lorong koridor. Sekarang dia harus berhati-hati agar tidak diinjak-injak oleh para siswa. Di koridor, Tetsuna mendengar banyak siswa yang sedang membicarakan siswa yang hilang, Tetsuna berpikir apakah itu Tetsuna?

Dia sudah sampai di kelasnya dilantai dua, dia masuk ke kelas melewati pintu yang sedang terbuka. Di dengarnya mereka juga sedang membicarakan siswa yang hilang itu, dan Tetsuna yakin yang dibicarakan adalah Tetsuna, karena dia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Tapi yang Tetsuna lihat, tidak ada temanya yang merasa khawatir ataupun sedih dengan menghilangnya Tetsuna. Dia menghela napas, memang keberadaanya tidak akan ada bedanya, toh setiap hari dia selalu diabaikan, jadi tidak ada yang merasa kehilangan bukan?

Dia segera beranjak pergi sebelum anak laki-laki dikelasnya menemukan Tetsuna dalam bentuk kucing. Tentu saja anak laki-laki kadang suka menyiksa kucing bukan? Dan anak laki-laki yang berada dikelasnya termasuk hobi menyiksa hewan, untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi Tetsuna segera berlari keluar kelas.

Tetsuna bingung harus kemana sekarang, dia tidak mau kembali kerumahnya karena itu akan membuat dia menjadi sangat tersiksa batinya. Ini kehidupan barunya. Ya, tujuan utamanya adalah mencari perempuan penyihir itu, tetapi Tetsuna tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun tentang penyihir itu. yang lebih penting lagi sekarang ini adalah tempat untuknya tinggal, tapi toh dia tidak mau memikirkanya dulu, kakinya melangkah menuju _gym_. Entah kenapa Tetsuna ingin kesana, mungkin untuk memperhatikan Akashi Seijuuro—orang yang disukainya.

Tetsuna hanya melihat dari pintu _gym_ saja, bukanya takut masuk, tapi dia Cuma ingin melihat sekilas saja. Ternyata tim basket ada latihan di pagi hari juga, ah iya, Tetsuna baru ingat 2 minggu lagi _Inter_-_High_ akan dimulai, pantas saja. Setelah Tetsuna puas melihatnya hari ini dia beranjak pergi ke atap, entah apa yang membuatnya kembali kedalam gedung dan tidak sekalian saja tadi dia langsung naik ke atap sehingga tidak bolak-balik. Tetsuna menghela napas, mungkin karena dia ingin sendirian dulu disana. Kaki-kakinya lelah, dia ingin ber istirahat sejenak.

Setelah dia sampai di atap, dia memilih tempat yang teduh untuk tidur, dia mengantuk. Tak berapa lama, Tetsuna sudah tertidur pulas.

**~OoO~**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seorang pemuda membuka pintu atap. Dia berjalan menuju tempat yang agak teduh, dia melirik seekor kucing sedang tidur disana. Awalnya dia ingin menjahili kucing tersebut, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena dia terlalu malas, hanya mengambil waktu tidur siang nya. Lagipula kucing itu tidak menggaggunya, malah membuatnya nyaman. Pemuda itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tetsuna merasa ada seseorang disampingnya, dia merasa risih. Dibuka matanya perlahan-lahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, lalu dilihatlah seseorang itu begitu dekat denganya, nafasnya bahkan terasa di 'bulu' Tetsuna. Apalagi wajahnya yang dekat sekali, mungkin jaraknya 5 cm. Sontak saja Tetsuna menjerit, tapi yang terdengar ngeongan kucing yang keras, serta secara refleks Tetsuna mencakar wajah tampan pemuda itu. Wajah Tetsuna memerah, pemuda itu pun terbangun dan mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi hidung pemuda yang dicakar oleh Tetsuna.

"Apa-apaan kucing ini, sial! _Ouch_..." erangnya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam kucing itu, sementara kucing itu mulai mendesis tidak suka terhadap orang itu. Walaupun Tetsuna orang yang kalem, tetapi kalau dia tidak suka dengan orang itu tentu saja dia akan marah—alias OOC.

Pemuda itu segera menangkap Tetsuna, tetapi dia kalah cepat dengan Tetsuna yang sudah ingin melarikan diri. Dibelakang Tetsuna, dia mendengar pemuda itu misuh-misuh. Tetsuna menghela napas, benar-benar apakah dia tidak bisa untuk istirahat sebentar? Sepertinya atap sudah tidak cocok lagi untuknya beristirahat, lagipula nanti malam Tetsuna tidak bis atinggal disitu, dia terlalu takut. Tapi yang pasti satu hal dalam pikiran Tetsuna, pemuda itu—Aomine Daiki—benar-benar mesum tingkat akut.

Tetsuna meneruskan perjalananya, sekarang dia tidak tau harus kemana. Sekarang dia berpikir, dia sudah menjadi gelandangan dengan bentu kucing. Dia benar-benar bingung, hari sudah semakin sore sedangkan dia belum menemukan tempat tinggal.

Apalagi hujan turun dengan derasnya, dia memutuskan untuk berteduh dirumah milik seseorang, mungkin dia bisa sekalian bermalam disitu. Dia berteduh di depan pintu rumah orang itu yang sudah bergaya modern, dia jadi mengingat-ingat bagaimana keadaan orang dirumahnya saat ini?apakah semuanya masih sedih? Semua pkiran berkelebat di benak Tetsuna.

Pintu pagar dibuka, sontak saja membuyarkan lamunan Tetsuna. Dlihatnya seorang perempuan yang familier di depanya dengan warna rambut merah jambu nya berlari menerjang kearahnya lalu menggendongnya dan berteriak. "KYAAA! Lucunya!"

Tetsuna Cuma terdiam di gendong gadis itu, dia berdukur dalam hati mungkin ini adalah rumah Momoi Satsuki—teman pertamanya disekolah. "Hei Dai-_chan_! Kemari, dia lucu sekali! KYAAA!" panggil Momoi. Tunggu... Dai-_chan_? Sepertinya Tetsuna punya feeling buruk tentang ini.

"Tidak usah berteriak Satsuki, lihat baju ku basah semua." Kata pemuda itu, lalu melihat seekor kucing—Tetsuna—sedang disodorkan kepada Aomine.

Hening.

"Kucing ini!" teriak pemuda itu.

"MIEW!" teriak Tetsuna dengan bahasa kucingnya.

"_Are_? Ada apa?" tanya Momoi.

"Satsuki! Cepat buang kucing itu! kucing itu yang sudah membuat luka diwajahku!"

"_Mou_! Dai-_chan_ jahat! Biarkan, itu mungkin karena Dai-_chan_ sudah jahat pada kucing ini. Padahal dia manis loh~~" bunga-bunga tercipta disekitar Momoi.

"Tidak! Ini rumahku! Cepat keluarkan dia dari sini!" oh tidak, sepertinya Tetsuna salah sangka mengira kalau rumah ini adalah milik Momoi. Tetsuna juga tidak sudi tinggal serumah dengan orang mesum.

"Dai-_chan_ jahat! Tolong rawat kucing ini, dia sepertinya tidak punya rumah, tolong Dai-_chan_..." kata Momoi sambil menggunakan puppy eyes.

"Haaahh... kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau rawat sendiri? Aku tidak mau merawatnya."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin begitu, tetapi ibu-ku punya alergi dengan bulu kucing. Tolong Dai-_chan_, aku memintamu menjanga kucing ini untuku. Ah, ayah sudah menyusul, aku pulang dulu Dai-_chan_. Dadah kucing kecil~" kata Momoi pamit sambil meletakan Tetsuna kebawah, lalu masuk menuju mobil ayahnya.

Keduanya saling pandang, lalu ada petir diantara keduanya, sepertinya keduanya mempunyai rasa ketidak cocokan. Tetsuna menghela napas, sepertinya dia harus tinggal disini sementara waktu, karena dia tidak punya tempat tinggal.

Mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dia akan tinggal serumah dengan si mesum. Ini akan terasa sulit bagi Tetsuna.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Wahahaha, akhirnya selesai juga, entah kenapa kalau ngarang suka ngaret, jadinya Cuma bisa ngumbar janji, gomen TwT Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mau mem-fav/follow maupun me-review, saya terharu(?) maaf bagian akhir-akhir alur terlalu cepat T.T

Hehe, disini ada Riko ya? Hahaha saya pinjam dulu chara ini, oh soal pekerjaan orang tua Riko, entah kenapa cocoknya jadi penjual toko bunga deh, soalnya pas gitu kalau tinggal bareng Tetsu(?)/digampar xD untuk perbedaan umur Riko dan Tetsuna, author jadikan perbedaan nya 2 tahun. Juga marga yang dipakai disini adalah Kuroko, wahahaha ngawur tingkat akut—eh? tapi namanya ga enak banget ya? Kuroko Riko xD karena sudah terlanjur namanya Kuroko Tetsuna di chapter awal TwT jadinya ya gini deh TwT

Entah kenapa saya kepingin ngebuat Alex jadi antagonis disini, ya OOC banget deh ._.v tapi ini agar alur cerita ini bisa pas/digamparfansAlex/habisgaterlalusukaOC :'v Romance nya belum keliatan ya? T,T /nangisdarah/lebay. Diusahakan chapter 3 bakalan lebih banyak romance nya xD /kalobisa dan sepertinya bakalan banyakan AoKuro dulu ._.v #ditabok tenang saja mungkin(?) nanti final pairing AkaKuro xD

Jadi, sepertinya chapter 2 bakalan ngaret lagi. Entah kenapa emang ga males ngetik, padahal ide sudah ada diotak T.T /bungkuksembilanpuluhderajat maaf T.T yah kalo bisa sih secepatnya update ._.v

balesan review~

**Guest,** namanya Tina ya? salam kenal xD (kalau bukan, maaf salah/digampar) terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan me-review ff abal bin absurd ini. chapter 1 sudah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan :)

Next, **Chapter 2: New House**

Mind to review? no flamming :)


End file.
